


the next adventure

by fairyy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, moving to london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyy/pseuds/fairyy
Summary: moving out of the manchester apartment.





	the next adventure

There’s something almost satisfying about seeing a room empty out. They’ve been stuffing things into boxes for the last three hours, and Phil thinks they deserve a break. 

Dan’s anxious, pacing around running a hand through his hair, that he didn’t bother to straighten. Phil knows he doesn’t think he deserves a break.

Phil gets through tasks by rewarding himself at the end of it. Dan sometimes gets annoyed by it, but Phil feels like it’s something they need now. 

“We can order a pizza?” Phil asks, because it’s nearly time for dinner, and he can feel a headache start to threaten behind his temples. He rolls his thumbs into them as Dan pauses. 

“Really, Phil?” Dan snaps. “There’s so much shit to get done, and we don’t even know if...” he trails off. Phil does know this. 

He sighs. “Well I’m hungry.”

“Fine,” Dan says, sharp. 

Phil walks into the lounge and opens his laptop. He places an order to Domino’s, and waits for it to arrive. 

-

“Who the fuck has this many socks?” Dan asks. 

Phil looks down at all of them, strewn around on the carpet. If he squints, they might look something like a brightly coloured pile. Well. That’s a bit of stretch.

“Me?” Phil says. 

“Obviously.” Dan’s upset.

“Dan.” Phil tries to make his voice gentle. 

“What?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared. I think. Or something. Fuck.”

Phil opens out his arms. “Come here,” he says. 

Dan goes.

Phil places his hand in Dan’s hair. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know what to say when Dan’s head gets too loud. But Dan seems content enough for the moment to just lay here.

The buzzer rings.

“That’s the pizza then.”

Dan huffs a breath, but rolls over and sits up. Phil stands up to go collect it. 

When he gives the delivery man the money, he’s surprised to see Dan standing in the lounge behind him. 

“He looked like Zac Efron,” is what comes out of Dan’s mouth. 

Phil frowns a little. “Did he?” Phil only vaguely noticed him, he wasn’t really paying all that much attention. Too many other things on his mind right now. 

Dan nods. 

“Well, that’s fine,” Phil says, because he doesn’t know what else to say. “Let’s eat, please?”

-

They take the pizza onto the sofa. 

“We’re going to have to buy so much furniture,” Dan says, after swallowing a large bite. 

Their new flat in London is unfurnished. Phil doesn’t feel equipped to deal with getting all of that. 

“It’ll be nice though. We can decorate it how we want and all that. And it’s a lot bigger than this place.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Dan says. 

Phil can’t believe it either. It seems too impossible, too out of reach. But they’re doing it either way, no matter how terrifying. 

Phil laces his fingers through Dan’s. “It’s gonna be great.”

He’s starting to almost believe it. He looks over at Dan, and he thinks Dan might almost believe it as well. 

-

They finish the pizza half an hour later, and sit for a minute, watching sun go down. 

Phil thinks about this being one of the last times they’ll be able to do that in this flat. He feels nostalgic for all the memories they made here, their first proper place together. 

But he thinks about all the memories they’ll make in their new place, and allows himself to feel excited. 

-

“Phil,” Dan calls from his room. 

Phil rounds the corner and pokes his head in. They’ve been trying to get as much done as they can. Phil always forgets how stressful moving house can be until he has to do it again. 

“Yeah?” he says, stepping inside. 

“We ran out of tape,” Dan says. 

“I guess we’ll have to run to the shops to buy more,” he says. He really doesn’t want to. He’s tired. 

“Tonight?” Dan asks. 

Phil makes a face. “It’s late, isn’t it? We could wait until the morning.”

“What time is it?”

Phil pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Half eleven.” 

“I want to get this done though,” Dan says, scratching the back of his neck. 

Phil goes and sits over on the bed. “I know. But we’ve gotten a lot today, we can call it a night.”

“I guess.”

“Hey. We have,” Phil says. And it’s true. They’ve made loads more progress than they had this morning. 

“Alright then. But you’re not allowed to complain when we have too much to do in the morning.”

“Deal.”

-

Phil steps outside onto the balcony while Dan hops in the shower and leans against the railing. 

It’s quite warm outside, but he lets the summer nighttime air settle around him, and he takes in the view. 

He’ll miss some parts of living here, he thinks. 

He hears the door slide open behind him.

“Hey,” Dan says.

Phil turns around. Dan’s wearing pants and a t-shirt, and his hair is still wet. He takes a step to join Phil and closes the door behind him. 

Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s waist.

“I am not going to miss looking at a prison everyday,” Dan says. 

Phil laughs. That’s something they’ve discussed a couple of times while in the process of moving. 

“It wasn’t bad here,” Phil says. Because it wasn’t, and he wants to say that. 

“No. It wasn’t.”

“I’m excited to be in London, though.” They’ve done Manchester already. It’s time for their next adventure. 

“Me too.” 

“We’ll get everything done in time,” Phil says. 

“I know we will. It’s just… stressful. Sorry I was kind of a dick earlier.”

Phil shakes his head. “It’s alright. I’ve been weird today too.” 

Dan kisses his temple. They stay outside for a few moments, taking everything in. 

“I love you,” Dan says, as they’re shutting the door behind them on the way in. 

“I love you too. Things are gonna work out,” Phil says, because he needs to hear it said out loud. He thinks Dan does too. 

“You’ll be here if they don’t,” Dan says, softly. It’s not a question. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i noticed how many socks i own while packing everything up to move. i also didn’t fact check any of this. 
> 
> say hi on [tumblr](https://fairylocal.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
